marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruth Bat-Seraph (Earth-2149)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Weight2 = minus any missing flesh | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Putrefied/Decaying flesh | Citizenship = Israeli | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Zombie | Education = | Origin = Zombified mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Sean Phillips | First = Marvel Zombies #2 | Last = Marvel Zombies #2 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Sabra's life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it is presumed to have followed much the same path as Sabra of Earth-616. Sabra was seen by the Silver Surfer while he was flying around the Earth. She was seen resting on the ground after having devoured several people. Though her ultimate fate is unknown, it can be presumed that she was fried when the Power Cosmic Zombies tested out their new powers. | Powers = *Sabra possesses various superhuman attributes of questionable origin. Some sources claim her powers are the result of natural genetic mutation while others suggest her powers are the result of an Israeli sponsored Super-Soldier program similar to the American program that created Colonel America. **'Superhuman Strength:' Sabra possesses superhuman strength sufficent to lift about 50 tons with supreme effort. **'Superhuman Speed:' Sabra can run and move and speeds surpassing those of the finest human athlete. At her peak, Sabra can reach a top speed of about 60 miles per hour. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Sabra's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to affect her. **'Superhuman Agility:' Sabra's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Sabra's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are about twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Sabra's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the bodily tissues of a normal human. She can withstand great impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without being injured. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite her high resistance, it is possible to cause Sabra physical injury. If she is injured, she can rapidly heal damaged tissue about 3 times faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. However, she can't regenerate missing limbs or organs. | Abilities = | Strength = *Sabra is a formidable and experienced combatant, having been trained in both armed and unarmed combat by the Israeli military. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *Sabra utilizes wrist gauntlets that fire plasma bursts and cape that fires paralyzing quills. Her costume has been known to change frequently depending upon her mission and as technology improves. | Transportation = *Sabra cape houses certain anti-gravity devices, enabling her to fly through the air at speeds greater than 300 miles per hour. | Weapons = *Sabra possesses the standard weapons and combat training given to members of the Israeli military. | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Athletic Skills Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Cannibals Category:Jewish Characters